


Len, It's Cold on the Bridge

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Series: A Captain Canary's Song [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2019, F/M, Holidays, Leonard Snart Lives, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Contrary to what the others may think, Len and Sara hadn't progressed as far in the physical aspect of their relationship. It has to change at some point, right?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: A Captain Canary's Song [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1070301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Len, It's Cold on the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/gifts).



> I cannot express how awful I feel for how long this took to post. I won't even attempt to excuse it. I am so so sorry!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, and may have a tinge of out of characterness to it.

Using the word ‘comfortable’ was not one of Leonard Snart’s favorite pastimes. Particularly because of the fact that anytime it was used, it was in a negative light. Despite that, Len found _one_ time to have the term work to his advantage, and that time happened to be with his relationship with Sara Lance. 

The kiss at the Oculus changed everything between them, and with a little help from some dead weight—literally, they grabbed one of the dead Time Masters to take his place—the two were able to come to an agreement and further explore the development between them. To most of the crew members both new and old, their relationship hadn’t grown in the _physical_ aspect over the past year—he assumed it was a year but time didn’t exactly matter on a time ship now, did it?—but Len wasn’t complaining. There was an understanding between them, their bond was heightened through other means. 

Len was still a firm believer in not doing the ‘touchy, feely’ thing, but no one was willing to question his exception of that rule being the good captain. 

Against his nature, Leonard was watching the snow falling from the windows on the bridge; they’d parked in the present year of Central City so others could do things for the holidays. He’d enjoyed a nice cup of cocoa with marshmallows already and felt the sudden need to be ‘in tune’ with the cold and the thought of spending a holiday with Lisa and Sara. 

Despite never turning around in his seat, he felt the former assassin’s presence before she had gotten too close. 

“I assumed you would have stayed with the S.T.A.R idiots a little longer,” he said, his fingers curling into a soft fist near his chin. 

“Yeah, well when you deal with children on a time ship as much as I have, you wouldn’t want to stay with Ralph and his ‘Book of Christmas Traditions’ longer than necessary,” Sara quipped with a smirk.

“Ah yes, can’t say that I blame you. Boy Rubber has proven to be more annoying than Nate,” Leonard remarked with a small grimace.

Sara chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Well I’m here now, and…” she sucked in a breath. “Leonard, I think it’s time.”

Len’s brow arched, and he looked over his shoulder to see that determined expression on her face. He had an inkling as to what she was referring to, but he was going to chalk up that coincidence for another time and tease her a little.

“Time for…?” he questioned, trailing off so he could urge her to continue. 

Sara tilted her chin down slightly in a ‘Really?’ kind of way. “Time for us to change the general routine of our relationship. There are better things for us and I want to explore that.”

“So our general thing isn’t so favorable anymore?” he drawled, an amused, sly grin forming on his face. 

Sara folded her arms. “Since when is anything ‘general’ favorable to you?” 

Len shrugged lazily. “When those general things are going in my favor.” He raised his brow once again before spinning in his chair to face her. He perched his elbows on his knees and met the blonde’s eyes. “But I’ll humor you. What do you propose we do to change our…” he gestured between them with his hand “...usual ways?” 

“Making out,” Sara replies bluntly with a shrug. “Just lots of making out in general. Jesus wanted us to repopulate which means fuc—”

“You used the word ‘general’,” Len pointed out with a smirk. 

“Anyway,” Sara emphasized. “I think we should—”

“And I think that wasn’t the initial goal from the holy man.” Len tilted his finger in a taunting manner. “At least, not in that particular order.” 

He could see the red flush growing around the tip of her neck, but he couldn’t help but tease her for it. 

“Damnit, Leonard!” Sara exclaimed. “I know you’re capable of pretending to be serious, and this is serious.” 

Len leaned back and sighed in a dejected yet dramatic manner. “Alright, Sara,” he said. “What’s the sudden need for wanting to progress in the physical aspects of our relationship?” 

She looked away and bit her lip, and the simple action caught Len’s attention. It was an act of weakness, a vulnerability that Sara didn’t express so openly or often at all. 

“We’re trying this monogamous thing, and monogamous people tend to wanna, you know,” Sara clicked her tongue in a semi-awkward way, “spend quality time together.” She stepped closer to Len’s person, her hand grasping his shoulder firmly.

He tipped his chin low, letting her walk around him slowly until she was directly behind him. Her touch sent chills down his spine, but his neutral expression and black sweater shirt kept Sara from knowing that. 

Her other hand gripped his other shoulder, and she leaned forward so her lips brushed the back of his ear. Her thumbs pressed into the muscles on his shoulders, applying a pressure that Sara was very much aware did a number on him when he strived to relax. 

A low, guttural moan escaped him. Inwardly, he was chastising himself for the public display, but the second time her thumbs when down on his tense shoulders, it couldn’t be helped. 

“It’s cold on the Bridge, Leonard,” Sara said, her throaty tone vibrating against his ear. “Too cold for Captain Cold, even. Might I suggest somewhere a little _warmer_ or _private_?” 

Len had one of two options. He could continue to poke and push the blonde until she kicked his ass and knocked him out for Christmas. Or, Len could indulge in Sara’s need for further intimacy and relieve the tension in his muscles. By the feel of things, the latter option was non-negotiable. 

“Can’t say that I completely enjoy the aspect of being in warmer surroundings,” he said as her hand began to slip over his skin past the neckline of his sweater shirt. 

Before, the idea of touching him either made him tense uncomfortably or glare coldly. Sara’s touch, on the other hand, was welcoming and relaxed him. In Len’s mind, he was glaring and shaking his head at the emotional exposure he gave; he was acting like a young schoolboy in heat. He could have used Ray as a comparison, but no one would surpass the level that was Ray Palmer when he was in a mood. 

Sara’s nails grazing his chest paused his next thought, and he knew it was time to retaliate. With a swiftness much like hers, Leonard rose to his feet and lifted Sara in his arms. She could have fought back; instead, she wrapped an arm around his neck and caressed his cheek. 

“And private surroundings?” she asked, the devilish glint in her eye turning Len on more than she knew. 

A sly grin grew on Len’s face as he moved towards the Captain’s Quarters. “A crook always works best in the shadows and in private,” he said as they arrived at her room. Once they were inside and the doors shut behind him, Gideon was instructed that unless Beebo somehow found its way to Hell, their door was to remain locked. 


End file.
